Won't Die
by awwwwsnap
Summary: After Morinth gets kicked of the Normandy she goes hunting.  Her victim though turns out to have surprising ... qualities.
1. Chapter 1

Morinth stared at the departing ship and sighed. It was a stupid move of Shepard to leave her alive. _It was an even stupider move to attempt to try and seduce the pilot. _she thought _Oh well twenty twenty hindsight._ Ordinarily she wouldn't have bothered with the damn gimp, brittle bones aren't much of a turn on, but she had just been turned down by the Commander and needed a fix really bad. The pilot had been the first person she came across.

She looked around the space hanger with an air of annoyance, she was back on Omega again. She supposed that it made sense, it was close to the mass relay and it had been her refuge but she would have preferred some place nicer. Still it was better than just being spaced like Shepard had threatened, it had taken all of her charm to convince Shepard to just kick her off his ship.

Morinth left the spaceport at a brisk pace planning on going back to her apartment. She unlocked the door pleased that nobody had tried to break in, it would have been annoying if everyone thought she was dead. She smiled thinly at her mother's naked corpse. It was riddled with holes, a result from Shepard's gun and her biotics. She walked over to her closet and stripped of her mother's suit. She looked in the mirror and ran a hand down her curvaceous body. Damn it was impressive that Shepard had had the will to turn her down.

When she was finished admiring her looks Morinth slipped on one of her black suits on and looked around. She felt awkward, for once she was trying to decide between staying at home and finding someone to join with. Her moment of indecision ended in seconds and she rolled her eyes, she had been impersonating her mother for to long.

Morinth hid her mother's body, if her victim saw a dead body that would wreak the mood, and left her apartment. She looked the door and called a shuttle to take her to her usual spot.

It had been nearly four hours and Morinth was bored, Goddess bless _are there no interesting people here tonight_ she thought with a twinge of annoyance. The vip room was packed and every single person she had talked to either bored her near to tears or was about to pass out they were so drunk. Morinth was close to giving up and try to find another bar when a human walked in. The man was handsome, tall, thin, short hair so blonde it was almost white, and green eyes that seemed to glow. He also had excellent fashion sense the man was dressed in the equivalent of a casual suit and slacks, Morinth with her knowledge of fashion recognized them as designer made.

Morinth raised an eyebrow, this one looked promising. From the way the man held himself Morinth could tell that he was trying not to be observed. The man walked calmly to the bar and ordered a drink. He leaned against the bar and swept his gaze around the room, finally his gaze settled on Morinth and he raised an eyebrow. Morinth was transfixed by the eyes, the irises really did seem to glow slightly. _It is probably just a trick of the light_ she decided. Morinth smiled at him trying, with out speaking, to call him over.

The man calmly took the glass offered him by the bartender and he calmly walked through the press of bodies to Morinth's chair. When he reached her he slipped gracefully into a chair opposite her and fixed her with a stare, with those strange verdant eyes, that made the asari Ardat-Yakashi want to join with him immediately.

"You seem to be the only person worth having a conversation with." the man said. His voice was thick with an accent that Morinth had trouble placing. It was still pleasant nonetheless rich and velvety and dripping with sex.

She raised an eyebrow. "The same could be said of you." she replied "You have interesting eyes."

"Thank you. he said with a grin "They cost me twenty menthols."

Morinth raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are referring to the first movie and not the sequels."

The man fixed her with a grin. "Does anyone enjoy the sequels?"

"Only the uncultured." replied Morinth. She rather enjoyed the original movie, Riddick's casual violence appealed to her in way that characters rarely did. She had often wondered what joining with the bald headed sociopath would be like.

Morinth and the man's conversation turned from movie's to play's to music to every other cultural aspect with an ease that Morinth rarely found. Soon their conversation had turned into a thin cover for innuendo and insinuation. Soon Morinth decided that she had finally found an appropriate victim.

Morinth enjoyed the conversation. The man was not timid but he was polite. He was also very friendly a trait that Morinth enjoyed, the happier a person the better it felt.

"Why don't we take our conversation somewhere more secluded." she asked finally sliding a foot up the man's leg stopping just short of his crotch.

The man smiled. "As long as you don't expect me to stick around afterwards." he said.

"Oh trust me I don't"

The shuttle ride back to her apartment had been difficult for Morinth. The man had decided that he was going to use the ride to tease Morinth and good god he knew how to make a woman feel aroused. His hands never stayed anyone place long enough to truly get Morinth worked up but they were always fluttering somewhere on her body arousing her slowly. Morinth had been hard pressed to not just join with him and burn him out in the shuttle just to stop his teasing caresses. Now she was in her apartment and she would have all of this man who knew just how to please her body.

She walked slowly to her couch and slid down onto it letting her legs slide slightly open. The man smirked and walked over, he sat down and let his hand wander up her thigh until it reached her core. He rubbed gently and lowered his head to kiss her. Morinth grinned as her eyes turned dark and the man went rigid. With the familiar glow of her biotics and feeling of euphoria Morinth felt the man shudder and fall to the ground.

Morinth shuddered as her nervous system finally settled back to normal. God that man had been good, she felt like she had just joined with an army of men. Morinth looked at the man's body, it's face twisted into an expression of agony, she turned to go into her kitchen to find some food.

She sighed happily. She always felt better when she had joined. She became less aggressive and her mind became calmer more peaceful. It was only when she needed to join that what she called dark Morinth came out. All the other time between fixes she led a simple happy existence.

She rustled around in her freezer for something good, after a few minutes of searching her eyes feel on one of the greatest contributions humanity ever made. She pulled out the pomegranate fruit and walked with it back into her lounge.

"You could have warned me."

Morinth froze her entire body rigged. Sitting on the couch nonchalantly was the man she had just killed. The fruit slipped out of her hand's and she felt her knees start to quiver.

"I mean I've seen worse don't get me wrong." said the man "But damn that hurt."

"What in the Goddess's name are you." whispered Morinth.

The man stood slowly and stretched. "I'm a lot like you." he said "A being addicted to the high of orgasm. The only difference is that my people were intelligent and didn't evolve so that they would kill their victims. Oh and it feels really good for the other party as well."

Morinth stared at the man bug eyed, an uncommon occurrence to be sure, as he stood and stretched. He walked over and snatched the pomegranate fruit out of Mornth's hand. He split it in half and tossed her one piece, Morinth caught it instinctively and stared at it.

"What are you called." she said looking back up after she had finally recovered from the shock of one of her victims being still alive.

"My kind are known by a lot of names." the man responded "Some call us Nosferatu others vampires. We drink the blood of a sexual partner during their orgasm. Some prefer human but I must say asari blood tastes best, it tastes …exotic."

Morinth wrinkled her nose at the thought of drinking blood. "Sorry but you aren't drinking my blood." she said.

The man raised an eyebrow. Morinth never saw him move, she just saw a dark blur and an after image of him with his limbs slightly bent. Morinth felt her body bump softly against the wall, the man's hand placed gently around her throat. Morinth groaned as his thigh slammed into her core lifting her of the ground, she found herself hovering a half a foot of the ground, any leverage that she might have had disappeared.

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter." the man growled "You just tried to kill me. I think you owe me a small favor."

Morinth snarled and let herself join with the man expecting to kill him again. The man-Morinth smirked, when nothing happened. _You young fool, Ardat-Yakashi can't join more than once a day. _said the man through their bond.

Morinth gasped as she pulled out of the connection and stared at the man. The man smirked at her lack of knowledge about her own condition. Morinth felt her gaze narrow down to his eyes. She could feel her body stiffening in his hands as he slid her back to the ground.

When she reached the ground Morinth was completely under the man's will. Every thought of refusing had been flushed from her mind, try as she might she couldn't not want him. She wanted to feel him all of him, for once she wanted not just the fast release of joining but instead the sweet slow release of sex. She could feel her arousal aching for him. She longed for him to take her.

"I've haven't slept with many men." she said softly. She felt timid, like a virgin schoolgirl rather than the beautiful powerful hunter that she was.

"Good." he hissed his voice smooth "Less used blood always tastes best." He looked Morinth in the eye and saw her fear, his expression turned tenderer. "I'll be gentle." he whispered into her ear with understanding. Morinth nodded and slid her hands to his chest.

The man slid a hand up from Morinth's hip to the small of her back. He wrapped the hand that had been around Morinth's neck to the back of her head. He ran his hand through her tentacles and pulled her in. With a gentle brush of the lips he stole a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Morinth moaned into the kiss as the vampire's hand rubbed small circles on her back. It was a rarity that Morinth allowed people to kiss her, rarer still to let them sleep with her. She usually killed them before they got a chance. She couldn't kill him however, nor did she want to.

Morinth was enjoying the kiss, for once her mind wasn't clouded by the desire to consume her partner, and she allowed herself to be fully pulled in. She opened her mouth a bit to let the man slip his tongue in and flick it around a bit. He danced his tongue around a bit before pulling it out to bite down gently on her lower lip. He released her lip and licked her neck as the hand in her tentacles gripped the back of her head tightly and bent her head back.

He moved the hand that had been tracing circles on Morinth's back to the zipper on the front of her skintight suit. He pulled down the zipper so that he could just see her cleavage. He gently kissed the hollow of her neck as his hand moved up to Morinth's breast. He gently squeezed Morinth's breast making her gasp and thrust out with her hips. She could feel his stiffness press into her thigh, the man groaned and rubbed a bit.

He started to move the hand that had been gripping Morinth's head down her spine until he reached her ass. He gave the ass a gentle slap and then put a hand on Morinth's thigh. He let go of her breast and put the hand on her other thigh. With no exertion he lifted her up and carried her to the couch.

He placed her down and made her lie back. With the grin of a devil he slowly slid down her zipper. Morinth glared at him realizing through the fog of lust that he was teasing her.

_I'm being to passive_ she thought. With a glare at him she fired up her biotics. The man groaned as his pants slid down releasing a very very long phallus. She stared at him nervous and he smiled.

The man finished pulling down Morinth's zipper to about her navel and pressed a hand to her breast. He pressed a hand to her jaw line and crushed her lips with bruising kisses. Morinth moaned as the man kneaded her breasts and gently pinched her nipples.

Morinth not wanting the man to be left out from pleasure reached down with her hand and started to slowly stroke his phallus. The man bit down hard on her lower lip as she began to run her hand slowly from the tip to the base. The man pulled his hips away from Morinth's hand and moved down her body placing a kiss every inch.

When he finally reached her breasts he let his tongue run a wet trail around her areole. Morinth groaned at the contact of his tongue and placed a hand on the back of his head. After her nipples were so erect they hurt the man finally took the nubs into his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the gently.

Over time he moved his mouth to the breast his hand was playing with. While still grasping the underside of her breast he suckered his mouth to Morinth's her nipple. He then took his freehand and started to work Morinth's other breast.

He continued until Morinth could stand it no longer. With a forceful biotic push she threw him onto his knees, still on the couch, and sat up. She shivered as the air caressed her wet nipples causing them to harden even more.

"As good as that feels," said Morinth "I don't want you going un-pleasured." She stared pointedly at his large shaft and the man laughed softly.

"I'm not gonna object." he said "But even non first timers have trouble…" His breath caught in his throat as Morinth leaned over and gently licked the small hole. Realizing she wasn't concerned about size he got off his knees and sat back bracing himself on the armrest of the couch.

Morinth grinned at him and started to slowly lick the underside of the man's shaft. When she reached the head she took it in to her mouth and held it for a bit circling her tongue around it. She reached a hand up to her breast and started to play with her nipple. While rolling her nipple back and forth between her thumb and forefinger she started to bob her head up and down on the man's shaft. She took more and more of him into her mouth until eventually he hit the back of her throat. Drawing on the sexual experience of all the woman she had absorbed she relaxed the back of her throat. Soon he had fully sheathed what she would guess to be about nine or ten inches all the way in her throat. She held him in her throat only pulling him back out when she needed to breathe.

The man started to groan after a while off this treatment and Morinth could feel him tense in her throat. The man placed his hands on her shoulder as he ejaculated in her throat. The first stream plastered down Morinth's throat, the next two shot into her mouth, the final four plastered her face as she finally pulled him out of her mouth.

"Mmm," Morinth said licking the semen off her lips "I should give head more often if cum tastes that good." Morinth winked at the man as she wiped the rest of his seed of her face and sucked it greedily into her mouth.

"It doesn't taste that good for other races." the man said "Nosferatu evolved over time to give women as much pleasure as possible in exchange for the small amount of blood. But that's aside from the point."

Morinth looked at him and noticed with mild curiosity that his eyes had changed color. They had gone from green to a dark red. Shrugging it off she crawled up and started to unzip the rest of the suit. The man raised an eyebrow and slipped his suit jacket and white shirt off, Morinth stared at his chest the fine pectoral muscle and well defined chests.

She didn't observe him for long because the man started to crawl over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Morinth reached down and grabbed the man's desire. She slowly guided it to her opening and gasped when the man plunged inside.

He hilted himself in her with one thrust causing Morinth to throw her head back and scream in pain and delight. She pressed the palms of her hands into the man's back and panted as the man waited for her to calm down. When he could feel her breath slow he lifted himself up and placed his hands on either side of her head and started to thrust into her slowly.

Morinth started to moan as the man sped up his pace. The man leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Morinth's moans of ecstasy were muffled as their tongues danced and battled in their joined mouth. He let himself lower so that her breasts were crushed against his chest as he thrusted into her faster and faster. Morinth returned the pace thrusting back up at him with her own hips.

Soon Morinth felt her body tensing up awaiting her release. The man pulled his mouth from hers and started to suck gently on her neck. Just as Morinth lost herself in her explosion she felt twin pricks where the man had been sucking at her neck.

Morinth's mind was filled with a haze as her body exploded with euphoria she shuddered as waves of ecstasy, the sheer energy of which would be enough to power the entire migrant fleet, the navy for the citadel, alliance, and every reaper ship until the universe ended. Her orgasm was a thousand times greater than the ones she got from joining with people.

The man groaned as he exploded into her painting her walls with himself. He sucked at the small holes he had made in her neck drinking her sweet orgasmic blood. He knew she was enjoying herself from the way she was screaming and he smiled. Her blood was amazing, he had never tasted anything like it. The taste made his head swim and his vision blur. With a sigh he collapsed into her arms and felt the two of them drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morinth woke up with a groan and searched the room for her clothes. God what had she done, it felt good but she hadn't wanted to sleep with that man. _He did something to me_ she decided, remembering how when she had looked in his eyes her will had melted away. She felt cold rage settle over herself. She would not let him think he could just dominate her like that.

She searched the room for him, if she saw him she was going to tie him up and join with him until he couldn't think straight, he wasn't around. Her head snapped up when she saw him slowly walk out of the kitchen. Her jaw almost hit the floor.

The man's hair which had been white last night was now black as night, his eyes which had glowed green were now a cold blue. He grinned sheepishly at her and handed her a thing of eggs.

"Sorry but I figured you were hungry." he said not meeting her eyes "When I dominate people they tend to get hungry."

Morinth closed her mouth. "What happened to your hair." she asked to shocked by his appearance to go through with her plans to join with him.

"It's a defense mechanism really." he replied "Nosferatu change their appearance when they go into blood lust. I've been every race from Turain to Drell. Every gender to." the man waved his fork at Morinth "Eat your eggs and we can talk more." With that the man dug into his food. Morinth stared at him shocked at how he seemed not to care that he had just essentially raped her.

She reached up and slid up his pants leg. She grasped his ankle and felt her eyes turn onyx.

"Ahh fuck." said the man before Morinth triggered every nerve receptor in his body. He screamed before his he flopped onto his side. Morinth felt bliss run through her body once more, but compared to her orgasm when they had sex last night it was nothing. Morinth smiled at the corpse.

Her smile froze when she saw his body wrap in green fire that looked a disturbing amount like biotic energy. The man started to cough and rolled onto his hands and knees. He sat up and fixed her with a glare.

"What was that for." he said.

"You raped me I killed you." said Morinth evenly "Now we're even."

The man rolled his eyes at her. "Technically," he said "you killed me first. So we were even when I "raped" you. Besides, tell me it didn't feel good."

"It did." replied Morinth cautiously "But it was still rape." She paused for a minute. "Why are you still in my apartment?" she asked.

"Need a place to stay." he replied. Morinth raised an eye brow.

"So you plan to stay at my house. That's not gonna work."

The man smiled. "Well," he said "seeing as how only a Nosferatu can survive joining with you."

Morinth glared at him. "Great," she mumbled "so now what you're my personal fix dispenser." The man nodded.

"The pain is how I'll pay my rent." he replied with a grin. Morinth thought for a moment, being able to get a fix whenever she wanted was a definite plus. The two sat in silence for a minute or so eating. When they were finished the man took Morinth's plate and walked into the kitchen.

Morinth followed a minute or so later and watched as he bent over to put the plates into the thermal dishwasher. _Goddamn his ass is immaculate_ she thought absently.

"What's your name." he asked when he was done putting away the dishes.

"Morinth." she replied.

"Evan." he said even though she didn't ask. He stood up and extended a hand. Morinth stared at for a second debating whether or not to take it. Finally she stuck out her hand and grasped his. He smiled and closed the dishwasher.

He turned and walked out of the room. Morinth sighed, this was goning to be interesting. She had never had a housemate before.

** This little piece sprang up while I was playing the Samara loyalty mission (renegade play through, I played paragon last time) and I thought about similarities between Morinth and Vampires. So I figured that if the asari Ardat-Yakashi exist then why couldn't vampires exist too. I mean yeah I realize they would have found them by now, but there are actually a lot of believable stories out there. Also I figured that Morinth never had sex because she just killed all of her victims before she could get their pants off (I'm gonna assume she's got to at least third base).**

** There will be more later but I wrote the first three chapters in one sitting. This isn't going to just be a one shot like sweet youth. **

** Speaking of which, the mass effect star craft crossover I talked about in the third chapter of sweet youth is on hiatus due to a bad case of writers block. Also seriously guys not one person took the time to give a suggestion as to a girl for the magistrate to romance. In fact I only got one review for that story which makes things difficult for me. I talked to a few of my friends about who I should use and I've narrowed the choice down to Kasumi or Tali.**

** But still if you find anything wrong with the story please review. Well unless you want to rage about my using a vampire in the story. But other than that if you think I did a poor job showing what Morinth is like or if you find anything wrong grammatically please review. Seriously I want every single grammar Nazi on this site to review this story.**

** Also I just saw Chronicles of Riddick for the first time yesterday so that's why I included all that nonsense bout eyes and menthol in the first chapter.**


End file.
